The Detectives
by Deven123
Summary: The story of detective Deven Vance and Eva Iceing Rating may change


The Detectives

Epilogue Deven Vance was the regular homicide detective of the LAPD fought in WW2 stationed in South Africa, was shot and sent home. One day he was one a case of the murder of Rose Parks. When he and his partner, Johnny arrived at the suspects house they knocked on the door and out of nowhere a 12 gauge shotgun blast came from behind the door. It killed his john instantly and wounded Deven. The shotgun blast had knocked Deven down giving him time to grab his Colt M1911 and shoot whoever popped out of the door. It was 5 minutes later a Caucasian Male holding a shotgun appeared from the door and Deven loaded all 7 45. ACP rounds into the man. He got up and walked over to his Studebaker Commander and Called for backup saying HQ this is Car King 12 we have a detective down and a dead civilian. Soon a few carloads of officers, the coroner, and an ambulance arrived at the scene. The coroner pronounced Deven's partner dead on impact. Then they hauled the bodies off to the hospital.

CHAPTER 1: New Broad on the street After a week in the hospital and attending Johnny s funeral, he returned to the homicide desk. As he walked in he saw a tall, hourglass shaped woman, with blonde hair that s shoulder length and ice steel eyes. He sits down beside longtime friend Hank Willigun and asked who the new broad is. Before Hank could answer the chief James Donnelly, said Vance meet your new partner Eva Iceing. You two go get to work on that Park dame s case.

Eva s Point Of View:  
Who s that Sheik guy wearing Black pants, a grey fedora slanted towards his right eye, Grey suit coat, a Black vest and a black tie with greyish silver color in it walking through the door? Thinking to herself. She watched him walk through the room to sit down beside a man with a Salmon-Pink fedora on and a complete color suit to match the hat. As soon as he sat down the skipper said Vance meet your new partner Eva Iceing. You two get to work on that Parks dame case.

CHAPTER 2: Rose Park's Case

I stood up and walked to my Studebaker and Eva followed. I saw her eyes widen when she saw my car. I said to her I can t be seen slumming it in a department issue Nash can I? We got in and I started the car then started driving towards the house Johnny was shot at. She asked where we were going and I said Rose Park s husband house. Franklin Parks. We pulled up there around 10:00 AM, The coroner was already there. We got out of the car and everyone was giving Eva the look . We walked over and I asked the coroner if they had the man who shot Johnny and if they have found out if it was the shotgun who shot Rose was the same who shot John. He said they did and it was indeed Franklin Parks and the shotgun was the one who killed Rose. I feel bad for killing this guy. Eva said don t worry about it he killed Johnny. I said your right he deserved it. We walked inside and split up looking for any clues. I walked to the bedroom and saw an opened letter full of money on the desk. I read the letter which said Thanks for accepting to bump off that Vance bloke. He s been interfering with our business for too long. As promised the rest of the payment will be delivered when proof of the kill is found. I screamed for Eva to come here and when she made it over I showed her the letter. When she was done reading I said someone s out to get me. She looked at me and frowned. Ah don t worry they won t get to me. She slightly smiled and said she hadn't found anything on the other side of the house. We walked back to the Studebaker and began to drive towards the HQ. As we were going across an intersection a car side swiped us. I blacked out

Eva s POV When I saw Deven's Studebaker Commander I couldn't believe my eyes. It was one of the nicest cars on the road. I climbed in and asked him where we were going and he said Rose Park s husband house. Franklin Parks. When we got there he asked the coroner some stuff and went into the house. I followed. He told me to search the right side of the house while he searched the left. I didn t find anything much. Just an antique glass pitcher. He yelled for me to come here and I went to the bedroom and he handed me a letter and told me to read it. I read it and I felt my stomach sink. I frowned at him. He said they couldn't get to him so I slightly smiled. We decided to take the letter to HQ for case purposes. We crossed an intersection and got side swiped by a car. I blacked out.


End file.
